lolirockfandomcom-20200222-history
To Find a Princess
To Find a Princess is the first episode of the first season of LoliRock. Synopsis Teen Iris joins a pop music group and discovers that she and her bandmates are actually superpowered princesses from another world. Plot One night, Iris is babysitting a kid, who prefers for her to sing a lullaby instead of hearing a story. Unknowingly, Iris' voice makes the objects of the room float, which entertain the child. When hearing the girl's mom coming in, it stops Iris from singing from surprise causing the objects in the room to fall everywhere. The mess provokes that the mother fire Iris. The following day at the Smoothie Bar, Iris complains to Nathaniel, her childhood friend, about losing her third babysitting job and being unable to sing because strange things happen. He insists that she tries out an audition for a new band in town and to not give up on her dreams. Taking his advice, Iris goes to the audition, where Talia and Auriana aren't enjoying the girls auditioning. Iris gives it a go, which leaves the theater halfway destroyed, and exposed to the dark forces conspiring in Ephedia. Embarrassed, Iris runs off, leaving Talia and Auriana shocked. Iris is later found by the twins, Praxina and Mephisto. They immediately start attacking her, but Talia and Auriana appear as their princesses forms on Amaru. They encourage Iris to use her voice to defend herself. It works, and gives Talia time to save Iris. The princesses then take Iris to a cave on the coast. There, Talia and Auriana show Iris that she's the rightful princess and heir of Ephedia, and that her destiny is to defeat Gramorr to save their world. They return to Iris' home with Aunt Ellen, suggesting to the latter that Talia and Auriana are exchange students who'll stay over for some time. Aunt Ellen agreed. Talia and Auriana, in secret, start to show Iris how to activate her powers, but it doesn't work, especially as Iris can't even pronounce her home realm's name. Not too soon, they hear a scream, and run out of the house to discover Aunt Ellen and the people on the street crystallized. Praxina and Mephisto appear, attacking the girls. Talia and Auriana transform into their princesses forms and start attacking, but are stuck between Praxina and Mephisto. Fearing for her aunt and her new friends, Iris finally transforms into her princess-self. Though not possessing any magical knowledge, she kicks Mephisto, which gives the other girls a chance to fight off Praxina. Trying to help his sister, Mephisto prepares a spell against Talia and Auriana, but Iris summons a small crystal to throw Mephisto off. The twins cornered, the princesses come together for a stronger spell, finally defeating the evil twins. Finally accepting her destiny, Iris looks forward to learning about Ephedia, magic, and being a part of LoliRock. After some practice, the girls do their first concert, presenting "Revolution." Major Events *Iris meets Talia and Auriana. *Iris learns that she is from Ephedia and her kingdom is taken over by Gramorr. *Iris transforms for the first time. *The princesses form a band, LoliRock. Debuts * Iris * Talia * Auriana * Amaru * Aunt Ellen * Gramorr * Mephisto * Praxina * Nathaniel Characters *LoliRock **Iris (major role) **Talia **Auriana *Enemies **Gramorr **Mephisto **Praxina *Amaru *Aunt Ellen (minor role) *Nathaniel Spells Used *Crystal Retrosum - Used by Talia and Auriana to defend Iris from Mephisto and Praxina. *Ateruina - Used by Praxina against Talia and Auriana. *Crystarmum - Used by Auriana to defend Talia and herself. *Crystal Colidum - Used by Talia and Auriana against Praxina. *Crystal Luxtra - Used by the princesses against Mephisto and Praxina. *Crystal Solvenda - Used by Talia to free Aunt Ellen and the peoples from Praxina's crystals. Voice Cast French * Lisa Caruso * Kelly Marot * Léopoldine Serre * Tabitha St Germain * Nessym Ghetat * Karine Foviau * Gilles Morvan * Hugo Brunswick * Magali Rosenzweig English * Kazumi Evans * Ashleigh Ball * Tabitha St Germain * Vincent Tong * Kelly Sheridan * Mackenzie Gray * Matt Ellis Songs *Higher (Opening) *BFF *Revolution Gallery tumblr ndm5swLyRY1sc5pr3o1 1280.png|Official Poster by LoliRock Artist Galou Trivia *This is the first episode of the LoliRock series. *Iris, Auriana, and Talia are seen transforming for the first time since the start of the series. Mistakes *When Auriana was talking with Iris where she actually is from, her eyebrows change color from orange to black. This error may be seen in the later episodes. *When Mephisto and Praxina report to Gramorr about the princesses finding Iris, Praxina says Talia and Auriana have found her but at the end of the episode, when Auriana introduces herself, she says that she has never heard of her. It is possible, however, that Praxina was just teasing her. Quotes Category:LoliRock Category:Season 1 101 E01